The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for movable interconnecting two objects and more specifically to a tilt mechanism which utilizes an overrunning spring clutch type assembly that allows for angular rotation of the objects in relation to one another and allows placement of the objects in variable static positions based on the operator""s requirements.
Apparatuses such as laptop computers, handheld computers, touch screen systems, and other electronic devices typically include a base with keys and a cover rotationally coupled to the base. These devices are designed for portability and convenience wherein the cover serves both as protection and as a functional portion of the device. The cover often includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) or plasma display which is functionally connected to the terminal""s memory to display information. The cover may be pivoted from a closed position in which it is folded against the base for storage or transport and to an open position for operation. In the open position the cover is pivoted to a position so that the user can effectively see the screen. The position of the screen will depend on factors such as, the height of the user, position of the user in relation to the device, and lighting conditions. These factors in conjunction with the portable nature of the device result in repetitive movement of the cover in relation to the base. This repetitive movement of the cover results in wear of the prior art connecting mechanisms, such as compressed friction washers, and failure of the mechanism to maintain the cover in a set position. This failure of stability of placement of the cover is pronounced when the cover includes a touch screen wherein force is applied against the screen and cover when in use.
It would be a benefit therefore to have a tilt mechanism that movably interconnects two members and allows the members to be repetitively moved and set in a plurality of positions relative to one another. It would be a further benefit to have a tilt mechanism that has sufficient strength to retain one member at a selected position even when that position is not perpendicular to the attached member. It would also be a benefit to have a tilt mechanism that permits variability in setting the rotational position of one member to the other member. It would be a further benefit to have a tilt mechanism that allows for a first amount of force to be utilized to move a member in a first direction and a second amount of force to be utilized to move a member in a second direction wherein the first and second force may be different which is particularly beneficial in touch screen systems.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a tilt mechanism that allows one member to be repetitively moved and set in a plurality of positions relative to each other.
It is a further object to provide a tilt mechanism that has sufficient strength to retain one member in a selected position even when that position is offset from vertical.
It is a further object to provide a tilt mechanism that permits variability in the setting the rotational position of one member to the attached member.
It is a further object to provide a tilt mechanism that allows for a first amount of force to be utilized to move a member in a first direction and a second amount of force to be utilized to move a member in a second direction, wherein the first and second force may be different.
Accordingly, a tilt mechanism of the type for interconnecting two members in a manner such that the two members may be moved and placed in various positions in relation to one another. The tilt mechanism comprising: an outer mandrel connected to a first member; an intermediate mandrel connected to a second member, the intermediate mandrel being movably disposed about a portion of the outer mandrel; an inner mandrel in functional connection with the outer and intermediate mandrel; a first spring functionally connected about a portion of the outer mandrel and the inner mandrel in a manner such that the first spring resists movement when moved in a first direction and releases tension when moved in a second direction; and a second spring functionally connected about a portion of the intermediate mandrel and the inner mandrel in a manner such that the second spring resists movement when moved in a second direction and releases tension when moved in a first direction.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention described hereinafter form the subject of the claims of the invention.